Master of Deceit
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Another Totally Spies fanfiction. Terrance, Jerry’s sinister twin brother has escaped from WHOOP incarceration and is on the loose. He is planning to have revenge on WHOOP once and for all by overriding the controls of the Sam, Clover and Alex and


Master of Deceit

Note: Another Totally Spies fan-fiction. Terrance, Jerry's sinister twin brother has escaped from WHOOP incarceration and is on the loose. He is planning to have revenge on WHOOP once and for all by overriding the controls of the Sam, Clover and Alex androids to his own advantage. Will the original Spies be able to stop him or will they need backup from the new recruits, Daisy, Katherine (Kat), and Toni ?

Chapter 1—Inside Job

Terrance, Jerry's sinister twin brother had fooled the guards of WHOOP so easily with his ingenious disguise. The guards thought that they had wrongfully imprisoned Jerry himself, when such was not the case. And, with Jerry's password, he would be able to control the Spy 'Bots that WHOOP had manufactured so the organization would continue once Sam, Clover and Alex had retired from being spies. Terrance already knew what he wished to do. With all of the Spy 'Bots under his command, he would be able to exact his revenge. Terrance had never been able to forgive his brother for cheating off of his paper to pass spy exams. Thanks to that bitterness, regret and pent up rage, Terrance has remained nothing more to Jerry than a thorn in his side and an irritant to WHOOP. Now, he was prepared to show them exactly how evil he could be. Right from under their noses, he entered the password incognito and activated the legions of Sam, Clover and Alex robots to do his bidding.

Chapter 2—SOS from Jerry

Sam, Clover and Alex were alerted immediately on their Com Powders.

"Girls, we have an emergency. We need you here, tout suite !", Jerry said, sweating profusely.

"Jer, what seems to be the problem ? You seem preoccupied.", Sam noticed, astutely. Jerry looked like he was being held up at a bank, but the girls had never seen him this worried or petrified before.

"I've been imprisoned ! Terrance has escaped ! I need you girls to come to WHOOP ASAP. You will be meeting 3 rookie agents...", Jerry said, before Alex cut him off.

"Rookies ? Sha ! Like we _need_ rookies to help us !", she said, defiantly. Both Clover and Sam looked at Alex and shook their heads left and right.

"We don't have a choice. Don't complain about it, Alex ! This is important ! Listen to what Jer has to say, alright ?", Clover added, arms akimbo.

"You will be meeting Kat, Daisy and Toni, who are operatives from New York. These ladies are tough and adapt quickly, but don't dismiss their tomboy nature. I'm sure you three will be fast friends. They've already been given my coordinates. Now I am sending them to you three as well. Ending transmission...", Jerry said before the guards could discover he was hiding his Wallet Communicating Device from them.

The three young spies said nothing more to each other. They would follow the map they had been given and use the newest technology on their persons to slip through WHOOP's new guards, who were close personal friends of Terrance. If one matter was certain it was the spy's overwhelming anger of what Terrance had done to WHOOP. WHOOP was no longer the same, it was now overrun and the armies of once benevolent Spy Robots had been sent out in hopes of conquest in conquering the world.

Chapter 3—Vengeance is Spy

When the three friends had met the tough, tomboyish trio, they weren't really certain what to think of them. Of course they had been given standard WHOOP cat-suits, but they had come from a different type of living. They were street smart, stylish, beautiful and witty. The leader, Katherine, who preferred to be called "Kat", wore cerulean blue. Kat had wavy brown hair and striking ice blue eyes. Daisy, who was a little bit of a modern-day flower child, wore yellow green, which showed off her emerald eyes and accented her straight fiery red hair. Then, there was the wiseacre, Toni. Toni wore mauve, and always wore her black hair back in a purple scrunchie. Despite their differences, the three girls became quick friends. They would stick together to save Jerry and get the deactivation code to stop the Spy Bots' reign of terror.

The guards that had been left to keep Jerry imprisoned were very difficult to distract, but the three savvy tomboys had found pressure points in their necks and had applied nerve pinches to put them to sleep instantly.

"You have _got_ to teach us how to do that !", Alex said, extremely impressed. The other girls nodded as well. These rookies, albeit they were newcomers, certainly did know what they were doing. Jerry was grateful that the ladies had freed him. Without any further delay, he decided to join them in following Terrance. Terrance was brilliant, but he hadn't taken into consideration that he had left behind telltale signs that his campaign was a violent one. With the audio disabling command that the Spies had as well as the assistance of Jerry, the girls would have at least a couple advantage points. The armies they would have to fight would be numerous but the Spies wouldn't quit until Terrance was brought to justice. Once he was captured again, he wouldn't be placed in WHOOP's high security prison. He knew he could get around the security system at WHOOP. They knew far better to take him more seriously and put him in a maximum security prison with guards that weren't as easily deceived by Terrance's cunning nature. Truthfully, it would take a while for WHOOP to be rebuilt as well as the areas of the world that had been affected by Terrance's tyranny. The world would come first, and WHOOP would come second. Nonetheless, it would be a long while before WHOOP was even restored but the world was of more importance as well as the human lives that had been devastated by Terrance's destruction.

Chapter 4—Absolute Chaos

Terrance was shocked that Jerry had been able to elude the hawk eyes of the guards that had been assigned to watch his cell without taking breaks. Terrance was impressed to see that there were 3 new recruits, but they didn't impress or intimidate Terrance at all.

"Is this some kind of joke, Brother ? Do you expect me to tremble or to break a sweat ?

Please, I'm more man than you can ever strive to be. I've done the impossible and I'm using _your_ robots to their ultimate potential. Soon the entire world will realize just how amazing I am !", Terrance boasted.

"Oh, shaddup ya egomaniac ! We've heard enough of your blather !", Toni said, landing a kick upside Terrance's head. He was knocked backward a few inches and he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Attack, Spy Bots ! ATTACK !", Terrance yelled, waving his arm forward and pointing to Jerry and the spies. Over the noise, Jerry shouted the deactivation code, "Clara", which was the name of his mother. The robots slumped over and stopped mid-attack.

"No...NO !", Terrance bellowed, trying to escape the spies and Jerry. It was Jerry who subdued him. Jerry wanted to say something spiteful to his twin brother but thought it was about time to stop the rivalry all together. Besides, there was nothing to be said that hadn't already been said by Terrance in the past, and Jerry was tired of hearing all of the snide remarks.

Without the help of the girls, Jerry was able to escort Terrance back and used the remote control to direct the Spy Bots back to their original abode. The girls stayed behind and began the clean up that would take them weeks to complete. However, it would be worth it. The spies had explained to those who didn't understand what the Spy Bots were all about were brought up to speed about how they worked and how they had been under Terrance's control. The communities that had gotten this information forgave the spies in time and thanked them for rebuilding their towns, cities, and other structures that had been obliterated.

Epilogue 

Terrance was put into custody by the FBI, who had found more evidence of Terrance's past offenses. It was clear that Terrance had tried creating his own agency similar to Enron, but like Enron, it was an establishment that went over its head and soon fell into the trap of pride. They let pride make their heads swell and it ultimately brought their demise. Terrance would have nowhere to go, but it didn't matter. He would be in jail for the rest of his life because of his despot ways.

Because of the spies valor in the face of danger, they had been awarded medals of honor once more. There was a large soirée, and everyone involved with espionage all over the globe. The newest recruits had earned their respect and stripes with the rest of WHOOP. The ladies were incredible and they would teach what they had learned from surviving the harsh New York streets to Sam, Clover and Alex. The original trio was elated that they would continue to be getting educated on new concepts such as street fighting as well as wit and wisdom from the metropolis. Whatever occurred in the future, the newest WHOOP agents would definitely be an asset to the team and like the original trio, unafraid to die for the cause of saving the world.

The End

October 11, 2005


End file.
